


3 Times a Mechanism Flirted with Lyf and They didn't notice

by CertifiedPissWizard



Series: Inspector Lyf rights! The Saga [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: [Marius, Ivy, and Raphaella all pointing at various things asking the question "Is this the way to date Inspector Lyf?" none of those things are labelled "actually talking."]
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi, Lyfrassir Edda/Ivy Alexandria, Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, Lyfrassir Edda/Raphaella la Cognizi, Marius von Raum/Ivy Alexandria, Marius von Raum/Ivy Alexandria/Lyfrassir Edda/Raphaella la Cognizi, Marius von Raum/Raphaella la Cognizi
Series: Inspector Lyf rights! The Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647052
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	3 Times a Mechanism Flirted with Lyf and They didn't notice

“Raphaella, Ivy, you’ll never believe this.”   
“Inspector Lyf isn’t dead.” Raphaella doesn’t seem surprised, given that Marius was very audibly singing and playing violin for six hours. Six. Hours. She seems almost amused, mostly because he assumed that they couldn’t possibly guess that Lyf was still alive. Marius opens his mouth to speak, and then, “You’re welcome by the way. While you were busy being gay, Ivy and I made sure they were able to get a ship.” She only seems a little smug, which is why Marius doesn’t strike her down where he stands. “How are they?”  
“They look handsome as ever.”   
Raphaella looks very tired all of a sudden, and then she shoots him. “Ivy. Marius is so stupid.”  
“There was an 85% chance that he would say something like that.” Ivy sounds even more exasperated if at all possible.   
“That doesn’t mean he actually had to. We should talk to Tim.” Raphaella proceeds to pull out The List. Ivy proceeds to roll her eyes. The List, otherwise known as: The List of Things That Make The Very Cute Inspector Lyf Smile, is a small piece of paper. It has approximately 2.7765 items on it. One of those things is career success, one is dogs, and .7765 of those things is wearing brightly colored clothes. “Hopefully we’ll be able to add this to the list.” Ivy very pointedly does not sigh at Raphaella. She shoots her instead, before going to talk to Tim.   
“Tim.”  
“Ivy.”  
“I will hurl you into a star unless you cook dinner tonight.” The threat doesn’t have the highest chance of working, but it takes the least amount of time, which counts for something.   
“Why?” He has a look in his eyes that suggests that he very much wants to explode her. She’ll steal his eyes later.   
“We’re going to have a guest, Tim. We need to impress them.” Ivy fingers her gun with as little subtlety as she can muster. She both can and will date Lyf before the others. There’s a 75% chance of that working. “I’ll help.” She doesn’t like cooking, but if it can increase the odds of Tim cooking and allow her to claim some credit, potentially dazzling the ex-Inspector with her dubious culinary skills all the better.


End file.
